This invention relates to a depth of cut adjustment mechanism for a portable electric tool and, more particularly, to an arrangement for clamping a split depth of cut adjustment ring to such tool.
In my earlier U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/661,619, filed Feb. 28, 1991, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, I disclose a portable electric router having a depth of cut adjustment mechanism including an adjustment ring which engages a screw thread on the motor housing and rotationally engages the router base. The motor housing and the base are prevented from having relative rotation therebetween. The adjustment ring is formed as a split ring with projections adjacent opposite sides of the split, each with a frusto-conical camming surface. A circular clamp knob mounted for threaded rotation on a bolt passing through the projections radially with respect to the router motor housing bears against the camming surfaces so as to squeeze the ring in order to effect a clamping action as the knob is moved inwardly. While this split ring clamping arrangement is effective, it would be desirable to provide such a clamping arrangement which has a quick engagement and a quick release feature. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an arrangement for releasably securing the adjustment ring to the motor housing and the base so as to maintain the position of the base relative the motor housing, which arrangement allows for a quick engagement and a quick release of the clamping function.